Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Jenny Potter Granger
Summary: Un viaje en el tiempo, un amigo de ayuda, una gran recompensa, quieren saberlo? pasen y vean, no soy buena para summarys
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo es mera diversión, los demás personajes que aparecen en esta historia que no tienen que ver con la original me pertenecen o sea míos, míos de mi, gracias jo joj jo

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Un Caldero, un Deseo, Una Oportunidad**

Hiba casi corriendo por los pasillos varios libros que no le permitian tener un excelente vision, tenia mucho que estudiar que invertigar, si no fuera por esos tres que le tiraron hace rato sus libros ya hubiera acabado, pero no, tenian que molestar como siempre, pero no podia odiarlos, por que era ciento molestaban pero los adoraba, en especial a uno, sonriendo para si, se dio cuenta que estaba llegando a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, por fin llego y dejando los libros en la mesa de estudio de la sala comun, por fin pudo descansar, al voltar para chacar quien estaba ahi, se dio cuenta que estaba sola, mas que perfecto, podria estudiar en paz, tomando uno a uno los libros y dejandolos en alguna pagina, se dio cuenta que habia uno mas pequeño, cuando fue que lo tomo, era bonito, tenia una covertura roja brillante, con las esquinas doradas, y abrio el libro para ver de que se trataba, fue muy extraño encontrar todas las paginas en blanco, que estraño se dijo lo ojeo por ultima ves, cuando deteniendose en una pagina al azar, aparecio de la nada algo escrito en el.

_"Te gustaria saber tu futuro?_

Cuando eso ocurrio solto por inersia el libro cayo al suelo pero no se pedio la pagina, cuando en ese momento la puerta de entrada dejo pasar a 3 alumnos de esa casa.

-Lily que te pasa?-pregunto un moreno de hermosos ojos azules y graciosas gafas redodas, pero ella no contesto siguio viendo todavia ese libro en el suelo.

-Lily...??-se acerca otro moreno, delgado y alto a su lado y observa que ella tiene su mirada en el piso y siguiendo ese camino ve el libro el el piso, lo recoge y ve lo escrito, pero aun asi no comprendia lo que tenia a la pelirroja en ese estado, cuando en la misma hoja desaparece lo escrito y aparece algo mas que hace que el chico tambien tire al piso ese libro.

-Que te ocurre? tu tambien-uniendose un castaño se acerca y se inca para ver mas de cerca lo que tiro su amigo, viendo como letras empiezan a formar mas palabras abrio sus ojos conforme las letras se completaban, James tambien veia eso con asombro.

_"Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_James Potter_

_Lilian Evans_

_Les gustaria saber su futuro?" _

La chica tomo el valor, y recogio el libro con la mirada atenta de los merodeadores sobre ella, lo puso sobre la mesa, saco su tintero y su pluma, tomo la tinta necesaria y antes de escribir algo, vio a sus amigos y con la mirada dada los tres dijeron un si con un movimiento de cabeza, volteo a confrotar al libro y escribio en el.

_"Si, si queremos saber nuestro futuro"_

La tinta desaparecio y solo aparecio una advertencia

_"Lo que lean aqui, cambiara la perspectiva de su vida, si no desean que esto escrito ocurra para si mismos, ahora con sus actos podran cambiarlo, pero les advierto, las consecuencias que salgan de eso, las tendran que aceptar, si estan concientes que es esto lo que quieren, sus firmas pondran en las hojas de este diario"_

Los cuatro chicos veian lo escrito, serian capaces de arriesgarse para saber lo que les depara el futuro, pero sin esperan algo Lily volvio a cargar tinta y escribio.

_"Como sabemos que nos diras la verdad"_

respondiendo el libro

_"La Alumna mas inteligente en este momento de Hogwarts, debera investigarlo, puedo decir que no estoy capacitado para decir mentiras"_

_-"Investigar_"-se decia la pelirrojo-Claro...-decia tomando un libro de los tantos que tenia en la mesa, y buscando entre sus paginas, encontro lo que buscaba y recito en voz alta, para lo que se encontraban con ella escucharan

-"Existe una gran variedad de libros magicos, entre ellos unos que son conocidos como Diarios de la Verdad, estos extraños libros contienen la informacion necesaria que uno o varios magos pudieran retener entre sus paginas, que no cualquiera puede leerlo, ya que estos diarios estan capacitados para elegir a quien puede ver su contenido, pueden contestar preguntas y basicamente tener casi vida propia, la lectura del estos libros es a base de preguntas y respuestas por su tinta magica, que al responder lo hara segun la informacion que tienen dentro, por lo cual hace fidedigno lo que se lean en el"-terminaba de decir Lily, miro a los demas, estaban tratando de saber que respuesta decir.

-Quieren saber su futuro chicos?-pregunto a los chicos al ver su falta de decision

-Y si lo que esta escrito ahi, es malo-exclamo Sirius

-Como dijo el diario podriamos cambiarlo con el hoy, pero no se si al cambiarlo tendra repercusiones-contestando sabiamente Remus

-Yo si quiero saberlo y como nos dijo tendremos que aceptar las consecuencias, pero tengo curiosidad-contestaba James

-Bueno estan todos de acuerdo?-preguntaba Lily y al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo, tomo la pluma una ves mas y firmo dentro del libro, seguida por los tres chicos, al tener las firmas y diario las absorbio, y comenzo a relatar toda la vida del cuarteto, los chicos conforme estaban leyendo, no podrian creer lo que en esas lineas estaba revelando, comenzaron a hacer preguntas conforme se hiba relatando la historia, cuando este acabo, los ojos de Lily estaban llorosos y los demas angustiados.

-No puedo creer que confiemos tanto en el, NOS TRAICIONO...A TODOS!!-decia Sirius enojado

-Tranquilo Canuto no podemos hacer nada si nos enojamos, pero ahora con lo que sabemos podriamos cambiar el futuro, nuestro futuro-decia Remus

-Eso es cierto, le dejaremos de hablar a esa rata-decia con desden.

-No-de oyo decir todos voltearon a ver a la persona que hablo con cara de "debes estar bromeando" cuando volteo a ver a sus amigos, prosiguio

-No haremos eso, debemos actuar inteligentemente, si nos ponemos a pensar, para que eso ocurra faltan algunos años, debemos seguir como si nada y les dire por que...-James explico su plan a sus amigos, conforme esta diciendo las cosas, los dos varones ensanchaban mas su sonrisa, y la chica veia orgullosa a su novio, cuando termino de explicar.

-Bien entonces eso haremos, ahora debemos hablar con el director, el debe ayudarnos por lo que dice aqui, el tendra control sobre eso-decia la chica todos tomaron camino hacia la oficina del director.

Los chicos se diriguian a la oficina del director, al ser prefecta Lily no tuvo problema para saber la contraseña de la gargola, una vez arriba llamaron a la puerta, el director los esperaba, cuando entraron vieron que no estaba solo, estaba sentado enfrente de el un hombre de unos 28 años alto de un buen fisico que sonrio al verlos, este fue el que hablo.

-Veo que ya leyeron el Diario-cuando escucharon eso los cuatro Gryffindor se asombraron por lo que dijo el hombre, y fue James quien lo encaro

-Usted nos mando el libro, cierto?-cuando el hombre escucho la pregunta solo movio su cabeza afirmando lo que dijo el chico

-Entonces es de usted el Diario?-pregunto curiosa Lily sosteniedo el libro

-No, yo no escribi ese libro...hay mucho que explicar y me gustaria que tomaran asiento-dijo y algo dudosos los cuatro tomaron asiento.

-Lo que saben atraves de ese Diario es verdad, cada una de sus letras lo es, yo no fui quien escribio ese libro, mas delante les dire quien lo hiso, por el momento necesito que me escuchen por que no solo su futuro puede cambiar-decia mirando a cada uno de los chicos y estos le respondian con una expresion de escucharlo atentamente- ese futuro que vieron es el suyo, ahora les contare que paso despues de ese futuro que es el mio

-Perdon escuche bien... tu futuro?-decia un curioso Sirius

-Si...mi futuro, lo que saben por eso libro que tienen en sus manos relata la historia de lo que paso con ustedes, despues de eso viene mi historia, ese bebe que tu Lily salvaste, tu hijo, se llama Harry James Potter-cuando dice el nombre James y Lily sonrien- el crecio con su hermana Petunia, la cual, lo denigro, y convirtio en su sirviente...

-Pero y Remus? se que Sirius hiria a prision por lo que hiso Peter, pero Remus?-pregunto James algo enojado por lo que escuchaba, Lily no hacia mas que maldecir en silencio el odio de su hermana hacia ella.

-Por su condicion de Licantropo no se le permitiria tener al bebe, ademas que seria decision de Dumbledore dejarlo con la hermana de Lily y no lo culpen, en ese momento estaba mas seguro fuera del mundo magico y el lugar mas logico seria con ellos, asi crecio Harry, cuando cumplio los once años, supo que era mago y fue a Hogwart, donde conocio a sus dos mejores amigos, el desde primer año defendio y lucho contra Voldemort hasta 7mo grado, pero de ahi en adelante no tenemos futuro, antes de salir del colegio, este fue atacado, muchos murieron ahi, por el libro saben de la profesia-asentaron los chicos a lo dicho- bien, pues eso sucedio, ellos se enfrentaron pero algo ocurrio mal, en un ataque, Voldemort salio muy mal herido y Harry...el-suspirando- el ha estado inconciente desde entonces, eso ocurrio cuando todos teniamos 17 años en este momento cuento con 28, doce años hemos sufrido de una apoca de oscuridad, varios amigos y yo fuimos visitados por unos antiguos Druidas, quien nos dieron una posible solucion...por eso estoy aqui...nos dieron a elegir, en un momento del pasado para reformar el futuro, asi que entre todos elegimos este momento, Harry no conocio a su familia, y si podemos cambiar eso tambien, bienvenido- decia sonriendo a los chicos

-Y quien eres tu y quien escribio el libro?-decia un asombrado Remus por lo dicho por el hombre

-El que escribio el libro fue Harry, narrando todo lo que sabia de ustedes, una ves me dijo que preferia leerlo de ves en cuando y soñar que estaban con el, y de quien soy yo, soy su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley que junto que Hermione Granger cuidamos de el hasta ahora.-decia el pelirrojo.

Los chicos estaban asombrados por lo dicho, James y Lily tenian sentimientos encontrados al saber como fue la vida del que sera su hijo, aun no lo tenian junto con ellos, pero ya adoraban por el hecho de saber que seria producto de su amor, y lo hiban a defender, Remus y Sirius tambien harian algo, no se puede considerar tanta maldad, tenian que proporcionar una mejor vida para los demas como un mejor futuro para ellos mismos.

-Cambiaremos el futuro Ron, te lo prometemos, haremos de su vida como de la nuestra algo mejor, planeamos algo y necesitaremos de su ayuda profesor-decia Sirius viendo al director, este solo los veia con orgullo y aceptando ayudarles con lo que fuera necesario, el pelirrojo sonrio ahora solo deseaba regresa y saber que su vida es mejor.

-Me tengo que ir mi tiempo en este epoca se me ha agotado, tengo que regresar, ahora que saben lo que va a pasar estoy seguro que puedo confiar en ustedes-el chico se paro de su asiento y empezo a rodearlo un luz, y desaparecio.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola todo mundo ando de vuelta pero en algo mas corto, es un mini fic de una loca idea que se me atraveso en la cabeza y necesitaba sacarmela rapido, espero que les guste.

Saludos a todos

**Jenny Potter Granger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Ahora y para Siempre**

Una gran sacudida sintio el pelirrojo cuando de pronto cae en un suelo algo blando, pero no quiere abrir los ojos no quiere darse cuenta que tal ves no sirvio de nada su viaje al pasado para hacer que cambie el futuro para todos, hasta que algo lo motivo a abrirlos rapidamente.

-Oye Ron no se de donde saliste, pero me estas aplastando, QUITATE!!-decia una voz bastante conocida, Ron al escucharla abrio los ojos viendo un imposible...bueno lo que el creia un imposible, ahora estaba ahi siendo aplastado por el, su gran tamaño lo cubria casi en su totalidad, se paro rapidamente y ayudo a levantarse a la persona, cuando estuvieron de pie los dos solo lo abrazo

-Harry...Harry estas bien, me alegro tanto-decia el pelirrojo abrazando a su amigo, tantos años sin oir su voz, tantos años sin poder sertir su presencia activa a su alrededor, "si paso" se repetia una y otraves el chico.

-Ron...que tienes?, si no me ha pasado nada...tu fuistes quien desaparecio por un buen rato, Luna y todos estamos desde hace horas buscandote-decia extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo

-Dijiste Luna...-agachando su cabeza_-"Gracias Merlin Gracias"_

-Ron...me estas asustando...estas bien??...-decia el ojiverde mirando con preocupacion a su amigo

-Vaya ya lo encontraste Hijo, pense que seguiriamos buscando-decia un hombre acercadose a ellos y abrazando a Harry por los hombros

-Por que no vas a avisarles a todos que ya aparecio Harry, que en un momento vamos para alla-le decia a su hijo

-Si papa, voy, cuidalo anda algo extraño-le decia a su padre preocupado por su mejor amigo

-Si dejalo en mis manos-decia acercandose a Ron quien solo miraba a Harry con gran alivio, cuando Harry los dejos solos James se acerco a el

-Trata de disimular tu alegria de verlos a todos Ron-este volteo a verlo- Si... me acuerdo de nuestra promesa despues de tanto tiempo, no hemos dicho nada a nadie, de que un pelirrojo amigo suyo, nos visito hace tiempo para poder cambiar el futuro de todos-le decia al pelirrojo con una sonrisa, este le contestaba de igual manera

-Y por lo que veo han hecho un excelente trabajo, pero tengo curiosidad...que hicieron para hacer todo esto una realidad?- decia curioso Ron

-Bueno...

**Flash Back**

_Cuando Ron desaparecio de la oficina de Dumbledore, los cuatro chicos le contaron al Directo cual era su plan, pero tendrian que pasar algunos años, y como dia D, el dia que Voldemort incurrio en la casa de lo Potter._

_-Aqui vas a morir Potter.-decia Voldemort con su varita levantada listo para eliminarlo_

_-No... seras tu-cuando dijo solo desparecio y sorpresivamente varios de la Orden lanzaron un hechizo encontra de el, Voldemort no se lo esperaba por lo que fue eliminado rapidamente de la faz de la tierra magica._

* * *

_-Harry levantate o llegaremos tarde!!_

_-Ya voy mama, estoy guardando unas cosas-decia una voz dentro del cuarto, cuando llego a la cocina_

_-Bueno dias...Hola padrino, hola Remus...-decia saludando a los invitados en la casa- Papa no sabes donde deje mi escoba-preguntaba_

_-Creo que la dejaste en la cochera_

_-Ya vamonos que se nos esta haciendo tarde y Harry perdera el tren_

_-No puedo creer que mi hijo ya tenga once años, si parece que fue ayer que estaba caminando por ahi y por aca-diciendo graciosamente provocando la risa de todos._

_al llegar a la estacion de trenes_

_-Cuidate mucho Harry-decian todos_

_-Si Adios- agitando la mano mientras en tren empezaba a avanzar, caminando espezo a buscar una cabina al cual entrar, cuando abrio una solo estan un par de chicos ahi._

_-Hola puedo sentarme aqui_

_-Claro pasa_

_-Mi nombre es Harry mucho gusto_

_-Mucho gusto Harry, mi nombre es Hermione _

_-Yo soy Ron..--decia masticando un chocolate_

* * *

_-Por fin salimos de la escuela-decia un pelirrojo_

_-Ni que lo digas, voy a extrañar eso, no presiosa-decia un moreno acercandose a una castaña_

_-Claro, los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas- decia dandole un beso a su novio_

_-RON!!-decia una rubia llegando con ellos_

_-Luna...amor ven ya nos vamos...espero verte en vacaciones-decia abrazandola por la cintura y dando un par de besos pequeños en la boca_

_-Si...eso...espero...amor-respondia entre beso y beso la chica_

* * *

_-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia_

_Un beso apasionado por dos personas que se aman, despues de tanto tiempo_

_-Te Amor Hermione Potter_

_-Te Amo Harry Potter_

* * *

_-Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-Si Ron quiero ser tu esposa, si tu eres el mio-decia regalandole una sonrisa bañada en lagrimas una hermosa rubia de ojos azules sin restarle lo soñadores de nombre Luna_

**Fin Fash Back**

-Eso es lo que paso despues de eso-terminaba de decir James

-Wow!-y quedandose un poco serio varias imagenes comenzaron a aparecer en su memoria, estaba reviviendo todos lo que habia pasado desde entonces, su mente estaba llenandose de nuevos recuerdos y sonrios- creo que valio la pena tanto sufrimiento para tener ahora esta felicidad, gracias por guardar el secreto de mi pequeño viaje-decia sonriendo y caminado con hasta salir de la casa

-Sera nuestro secreto Ron, si no fuera por ti, esto no seria una realidad-señalandole con la mano

Cuando el Pelirrojo miro hacia donde le señalaba James pudo ver, un gran y hermoso patio trasero, una gran mesa adornando en centro una gran familia se encontraba ahi, SU familia entera estaba ahi, cuando en esa realidad alterna la habia perdido toda, estan Sirius y Remus con respectivas parejas y a su alrededor estaban sus hijos por los nuevos recuerdos pudo receonocerlos, estaban Luna, su Luna dentro de algunos meses su esposa, ella estaba platicando con...ahh!!Sam la hermana de Harry, una hermosa jovencita el parecido entre ellos es mucho, ve mas alla a Harry Jugando con sus hijos, y ahi esta su mejor amiga sonriendo mientras ve a su hermosa familia jugar, si asi debio de haber sido sin que Voldemort hubiera existido...vaya ahora podia pronunciar su nombre sin temor.

-Ahora si, ahora y para siempre este es el principio de una mejor historia- diciendo eso se dirigio hasta donde todos se encontraba, pero vivir su nuevo futuro, su segunda oportunidad

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Le dejo la segunda y ultima parte de este mini fic, como les decia era una loca idea que tenia que sacar de mi cabeza, espero que les alla gustado, Besos a todos

hay algo ahi que quiero darles inforcion a todo aquel que no sepa su sugnificado:

Driudas:

**Los druidas se dividían en 5 categorías: **

******Vacíos: Se ocupaban de los sacrificios, ofrendas y de interpretar los dogmas de la religión.**  
**Sarónidos: Instruían a los jóvenes.**  
**Bardos: Poetas, oradores y músicos.**  
**Adivinos: Predicción.**  
**Casuísticos: Jueces.**

**  
****Las jerarquías druídicas han sido, sin duda alguna, los cargos más relevantes de la cultura celta, si no en poder, al menos sí en su influencia sobre el resto de nuestra población, ya que sus integrantes de mayor rango (los druidas) además de sacerdotes, podían actuar como jueces, ocupando con frecuencia el lugar de los brehones, y sus consejos y dictámenes eran muy apreciados y respetados por todos los estamentos sociales, incluida la nobleza.**

**  
****Los druidas, como sacerdotes y sabios, jugaban un papel fundamental en todas las comunidades celtas de Irlanda, Britania, Bretaña y las Galias.**

**La mayoría de la información que se dispone sobre los druidas, proviene de fuentes romanas, ya que los sacerdotes celtas desdeñaban la escritura y transmitían su enseñanza a través de la palabra, por tradición oral.**

**  
****Se dice que establecieron una teocracia, llegando a manejar en cierto momento de la historia las decisiones y actitudes de los reyes.**

**Los druidas se reunían en las arboledas sagradas, preferiblemente en arboledas de robles y se dice que hacían una asamblea anual en el bosque de los Carnutos, del cual se sospecha que estaría ubicado al norte de Dublín, donde existe el agrupamiento de robles más grande del mundo.**

******Los druidas como tal eran los sacerdotes de los antiguos celtas.**

**Cuidaban del culto divino, ofrecían los sacrificios públicos y privados; hacían de jueces en la mayoría de las querellas.**

**Practicaban la adivinación por el vuelo de las aves y los movimientos convulsivos de los prisioneros, sacrificados con tal fin. **

Espero que sea de utilidad ahora si besitos a todos

**Jenny Potter Granger**


End file.
